The present invention relates generally to devices used to support an item relative to a support surface, and more particularly to a height adjustable support device with multiple rolling elements, and related system and methods.
Various devices have been used to reduce the effort required to move an object along a support surface. For example, casters are non-actuated wheels that are mounted to the bottom of a larger object to reduce the effort necessary to move the object. Casters are found in numerous applications, including shopping carts, office chairs, and material handling equipment. High capacity, heavy duty casters are used in many industrial applications, such as platform trucks and carts. Generally, casters operate on smooth and flat surfaces.
Casters do, however, suffer from a number of problems. One disadvantage of casters is shimmy or caster flutter, where a caster rapidly swings side-to-side. Caster flutter may cause the supported object to move in an unwanted direction. Casters may also be easily obstructed by an item such as a power chord or an irregularity of the support surface. And many casters lack provisions for leveling of the supported object and preventing unwanted movement of the supported object along the support surface. Accordingly, improved devices for supporting an object relative to a support surface would be beneficial, particularly devices that do not suffer from the above-identified issues with casters.